


Como la gente pobre

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi y su fascinación por el día a día de la clase media van a acabar con la cordura de Mayuzumi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Recopilación de oneshots y drabbles de Akashi viviéndolo con la vida de la gente de a pie. Admito que últimamente he estado escuchando mucho "Common People", de Pulp.

Los suspiros de Mayuzumi estaban evolucionando poco a poco, con más lentitud que la humanidad misma, hasta convertirse en gruñidos de chihuahua.  Los cambios en el lenguaje corporal de Mayuzumi le traían sin cuidado a Akashi, que seguía sopla que te sopla acomodado en el kotatsu.

La culpa la tenía Mayuzumi por haber pecado de incauto al prepararle ramen instantáneo a un niño bien como Akashi. No dudaba de lo fascinante que podía llegar a ser la comida precocinada —las sopas de sobre guardaban un lugar especial en su corazón—, sobre todo cuando su programa de televisión favorito estaba a punto de empezar y el gusanillo del hambre asomaba para no dejarle en paz. Sí, un gran invento. Buscaría en la Wikipedia el nombre de los padres de tal genialidad y les haría un altar modesto hecho con cartones de leche y pañuelos sin usar.

—No me importaría ayudarte en tal empresa.

La punta de la nariz de Akashi estaba roja, casi del mismo tono brillante que la manta del kotatsu, y en las bolsas bajo sus ojos podría descansar un batallón entero. Se zampaba su ramen instantáneo con una felicidad —ojo al chiste—  _absoluta_  y soltaba “elogios” sin ton ni son, si se podía llamar así a los  _blurp, blurp_  que se escapaban de su boquita de príncipe.

Sí, lo que había que oír. Que Akashi Seijuurou,  _¡Akashi-sama!_ , era como un príncipe. Cómo se notaba que no lo habían visto teniendo orgasmos con el ramen o con el programa más estúpido de la parrilla televisiva.

—Creo que ya entiendo el mecanismo de este concurso —dejó el ramen barato sobre el kotatsu, con una solemnidad que contrastaba con lo informal del ambiente.

Aun así, había una pizca de orgullo sincero en la mirada somnolienta de Akashi.

—No hay nada que entender. Quien falla una respuesta, tiene castigo. No hay más.

—Interesante —musitó, ignorando por completo a Mayuzumi,  _para variar._

Si el concurso en sí lo había dejado perplejo, el acabóse llegó de la mano de la publicidad. Era una explosión de colorines chillones, música tan rápida como divertida, LETRAS GRANDES. Algo que cualquier japonés de clase media tenía interiorizado era una novedad para Akashi. Que algo así pudiese llegar a romperle los esquemas, uno por uno, como si se tratase de una hilera de fichas de dominó, ya no le parecía  _tan_  gracioso a Mayuzumi. Más bien penoso.  _Triste_. Aunque la sonrisilla que se le formó al ver la cara de pasmado de Akashi pudiese sugerir lo contrario.

—Doy por hecho que en el supermercado más cercano venden todos los productos anunciados.

—Yo qué sé, Akashi —Mayuzumi se dio cuenta de lo que podían conllevar las palabras de su capitán y sintió ganas imperiosas de echarlo de su casa—. Y no, no vamos a ir a comprar esas porquerías.

«En parte porque lo que acabamos de ver es un anuncio de compresas y no veo qué interés puede tener eso para ti», se calló Mayuzumi. Quizás Akashi estaba pensando en extender su imperio conquistando al equipo femenino de baloncesto con productos de higiene íntima. No sería de extrañar que algo así sucediese y que Mayuzumi tuviera que presenciarlo en primera fila.

—Soy consciente de los engaños y exageraciones que acarrea la publicidad —terminó de tomarse su ramen instantáneo con total elegancia, como si estuviese en un restaurante de cinco tenedores y no en el kotatsu viejo y roñoso de la casa de los Mayuzumi—. Me ofende que me creas tan influenciable.

Mayuzumi miró al techo, donde había un poco de humedad y una mosca revoloteando, y se imaginó que eso era el cielo, donde el dios de la paciencia le sonreía sin dientes. Intentó cambiar de canal, para al menos asegurarse de que la televisión japonesa aún tenía un mínimo de calidad, y se encontró el  _no_  tajante de Akashi.

Lo que faltaba, que viniese Akashi y se apoderase por el morro del mando de la televisión. A este paso, los suspiros-gruñido de Mayuzumi acabarían transformándose inequívocamente en los alaridos de un velociraptor. Y aun así, por muy ensordecedores que fueran, a Akashi acabarían entrándole por un oído y saliéndole por otro. Como todo, vamos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayuzumi jamás volverá a llevar a Akashi a una tienda friki.

Mayuzumi estaba empezando a pensar que Akashi parecía el hermano pequeño que, por suerte, nunca tuvo. Caminando junto a él, siempre muy pegado, mirándolo de reojo muy de vez en cuando. Solo le faltaba agarrarse a la manga de su chaqueta o, peor aún, _ir de la mano_.

Lo mejor habría que Akashi se hubiese quedado en casa de Mayuzumi, viese ese programa de preguntas y respuestas que tan enganchado lo tenía, y dejase que su anfitrión pudiese disfrutar del aire fresco sin preocuparse por perder de vista a un niño rico.

—¡Por favor, pásate por nuestra nueva cafetería! —una chica con una voz que podría romper todas las vidrieras de una catedral gótica se plantó ante Akashi, un poco sonrojada, y le dio un folleto.

A Mayuzumi ni los buenos días. Ya estaba acostumbrado a pasar desapercibido.

—Muchas gracias —respondió Akashi cortésmente. 

Mayuzumi estaba convencido de que Akashi tiraría el folleto en la primera papelera que viese pero, como era una caja de sorpresas atrofiada, se quedó leyéndolo en silencio mientras continuaba a paso de tortuga.

—¡Eh, chico, esperamos verte en nuestra pizzería! En la parte trasera del folleto viene un plano con nuestra localización.

—Muchas gracias.

Por lo que se veía, Akashi, además de atraer problemas allá donde iba, era un imán de repartidores de folletos. Encima los doblaba con total cuidado y los metía en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Mayuzumi ya se imaginaba que cuando volvieran a casa, estaría leyendo los panfletos uno por uno en el kotatsu y bebiendo té con toda la pachorra del mundo.

Akashi levantó la vista del anuncio y se encontró con la mirada divertida —por calificarla de algún modo— de Mayuzumi.

—¿Sucede algo?

No, por desgracia no. Habría tenido su chiste que Akashi, tan concentrado en sus panfletos, se chocase contra una farola y se hiciese un chichón que hiciese juego con su pelo. Sería el chico más _chic_ de toda la prefectura.

Mayuzumi no le contestó y continuó con su camino ya que, aunque no lo pareciese, había salido de casa con un objetivo fijo. El único motivo por el que apartaría el trasero de su habitación, por otra parte.

Sí. Iba a _La Tienda_. Se suponía que ese día iba a salir la nueva entrega de Accel World.

—Lo siento, chaval, pero aún no ha llegado. Mañana fijo que sí estará, si eso te pasas y te lo digo —le informó el dependiente, ese que tenía cara de pánfilo y no se enteraba de una.

Mayuzumi frunció el ceño y eso no pareció importunar ni lo más mínimo al dependiente, que seguía leyendo una revista de motos tras el mostrador.

Pues nada, tendría que volver mañana, con el riesgo de que Akashi se le acoplase una vez más, y rezar para que el nuevo ejemplar de Accel World estuviese saludándole discretamente desde la estantería.

—Qué bien —Mayuzumi chasqueó la lengua, dándose la vuelta—. Akashi, vámonos.

Se sorprendió al ver a Akashi haciéndose uno con la sección de _artbooks_. Apenas pestañeaba. Tal vez no sería mala idea dejarlo a sus anchas —no hacía falta ser un genio para deducir que Akashi no había pisado una tienda así en su vida—. Mientras tanto, Mayuzumi echaría un vistazo a las figuras.

Las figuras cada vez eran más caras. Las compañías debían de pensarse que los compradores habituales — _los estudiantes_ — nadaban en piscinas de oro fundido y podían bailar un vals con esos precios desorbitados. Mayuzumi suspiró. Tampoco tenía pensado hacerse con unas figuras de edición limitada tan feas y deformes. Total, ese cacho de plástico escuchimizado a duras penas se parecía a Nagato Yuki.

En un rincón de la tienda seguía Akashi como una estatua de marfil. Estaba tan absorto en su _artbook_ que ni reparó en la sonrisilla fantasma que aparecía en la cara de Mayuzumi a medida que se acercaba a él. Podía realizar la buena acción del día y comprarle el capricho a Akashi, aunque, bien pensado, el señor capitán tenía todo el dinero del mundo _y más_ para llevarse a casa lo que le viniera en gana.

—¿Ves algo que te guste? —preguntó Mayuzumi más por despertar a Akashi de su trance que por un interés real.

Akashi lo miró.

Mayuzumi era un experto en descifrar las expresiones ajenas, y no por gusto, cabe destacar. Su afición, desde luego, no era codificar los pensamientos enrevesados del imbécil de turno. Fuese como fuese, tenía la capacidad adquirida de entender qué pasaba por la mente de Akashi, a quien solía mirar con lupa como si fuese un insecto recién descubierto. Así que si Mayuzumi detectaba nerviosismo en los ojos aparentemente imperturbables de Akashi, era porque _algo pasaba_.

Al menos Akashi tuvo suficiente dignidad como para darse cuenta de que era inútil intentar ocultarle algo a una persona más alta que él. Se resignó y mostró con desgana su compra potencial.

—Porno —espetó Mayuzumi asqueado.

Era consciente de que Akashi, pese a sus rarezas, no era más que un adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas. Con toda certeza, también tenía ciertas necesidades biológicas a las que atender. Eso lo aceptaba, sí, pero otra cosa muy diferente era _imaginárselo_.

Y no se lo imaginaba por placer, no. De hecho, sentía que le iban a entrar arcadas. Qué asco. Akashi en su cama de lujo, en la que cabría una familia entera, desnudándose poco a poco hasta quedarse solamente con los calcetines y… y… haría a saber qué cosas que Mayuzumi no necesitaba saber.

—No es material pornográfico —Akashi se defendió de la acusación muda de Mayuzumi—. Es arte que apela a la sensualidad a través de la belleza de la anatomía humana.

—Ya veo —Mayuzumi hizo una pausa—. Es porno.

Para colmo, Mayuzumi echó un vistazo —cabía la esperanza de que Akashi estuviese diciendo la verdad— y lo primero que vio fue a dos hombres desnudos sentados en una roca perdida en el mar, sujetando una pera cada uno, mientras una mujer voluptuosa los observaba desde un acantilado. El simbolismo estaba ahí, de eso no había duda, pero que Mayuzumi pudiese captarlo ya era otro tema.

Akashi, en cambio, ahí veía un mundo entero de belleza y mensajes bonitos. Mayuzumi veía penes.

Ya era vergonzoso estar al lado de un compañero de equipo —la etiqueta de “amigo” le quedaba enorme— viendo material gráfico de moralidad dudosa, pero peor aún era que Akashi estuviese a punto de sufrir el síndrome de Stendhal. Pasaba las páginas embelesado por las figuras fálicas y los colores chillones.

Sí, era porno.

—Te voy a dejar aquí y me voy a ir solo a casa.

—Está bien —respondió Akashi sin reparos—. No te cohíbas.

—Suelta eso.

—Todavía lo estoy leyendo.

Si eso era “leer”, a Hayama ya no lo podría acusar nadie de ser medio analfabeto.

—Esto no es una biblioteca, Akashi —a Mayuzumi le costó el orgullo de toda una vida pronunciar la palabra siguiente—. _Cómpralo_. Y vámonos ya.

Akashi volvió a mirarlo con la cara más transparente e inocente del mundo.

—De acuerdo, eso haré —Akashi cerró el _artbook_ y sonrió como si bajo su brazo no hubiese imágenes de gente retozando—. A fin de cuentas, el concurso empezará en menos de una hora.

El cuerpo de Mayuzumi temblaba con el estrés, más que cuando suspendió un examen de Matemáticas en primaria y se pensó que sus padres lo iban a echar de casa. Más que cuando su abuela le preguntó que por qué un chico tan apuesto e inteligente como él no tenía novia.

Más que cuando cancelaron su serie de novelas favorita. Y sí, eso había sido uno de los golpes más duros que podía recibir una persona.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayuzumi no sabía que a Akashi le gustasen tanto los gatos.

Akashi no era la clase de persona que se quedaba deslumbrada ante los escaparates, con los ojos rebosantes de chispitas e ilusión. Él era más de plantarse como un roble milenario, clavar la vista en su objetivo y, si estaba ante el culmen de la originalidad soltaba una palabra repipi —como “¡fantástico!”—, y seguía a lo suyo como si no hubiese pasado nada.

—Fantástico —dijo Akashi.

Mayuzumi y Akashi estaban ante una cafetería. ¿De las normales? Claro que no. Alguien como Akashi no podía limitarse a escoger un establecimiento corriente y moliente, de esos con vistas agradables a un parque y con camareros cercanos al cliente.

—No lo he buscado —Akashi respondió sin dejar de mirar al frente—. Venía anunciado en el panfleto que me entregaron el otro día.

Akashi había sido bastante insistente en ir a _esa_  cafetería en concreto y no a otra. Ni siquiera se dignó a explicar un motivo válido, sino que soltaba un “ha despertado mi curiosidad” y se quedaba tan ancho. Ya podía haberle despertado la decencia o el sentido común, que nunca venían mal. Por supuesto, Mayuzumi en principio se negó en redondo a cumplirle otro capricho absurdo al muy señorito. Quería gestionar él mismo su tiempo libre y no ir de aquí para allá haciendo de GPS de Akashi.

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a dejar que Akashi-kun vaya solo?

Por si no fuese suficiente, la madre de Mayuzumi lo había regañado por tratar a su invitado —cabe recalcar que no hubo ningún tipo de invitación de por medio— como si fuese una molestia. Que era lo que era.

—No se preocupe por mí, Mayuzumi-san. Le aseguro que estaré bien.

Sí, podía ir él solo. Tenía patas y todo.

—¡Chihiro, que se va!

—Pues que se vaya.

—CHIHIRO.

Esa era la voz de una madre disgustada con su hijo. Que Akashi tuviese que venir a destruir la armonía de un hogar era ya lamentable de por sí, pero peor aún era que la madre de Mayuzumi se pusiese de su parte.

—Akashi, espera, que te acompaño —había dicho con  _asco_. Akashi frunció el ceño.

—Insisto en que puedo ir yo solo. Subestimas mis capacidades si consideras que me voy a perder por un  _pueblo_.

Akashi y su complejo de tokiota.

Mayuzumi miró a su madre e hizo un gesto para demostrarle que Akashi era mayorcito —aunque su altura indicase lo contrario— y que no solo sabía cuidar de sí mismo, sino que podía aterrorizar a todo el pueblo si le salía de dentro y convertirse en el cacique local con tal de chasquear los dedos.

Por suerte, nada de eso sucedió y Akashi y Mayuzumi, con una tensión de por medio que haría enmudecer a una cotorra, fueron dando un paseo a la dichosa cafetería del folleto. Sería interesante añadir que durante el trayecto, Akashi se calló lo más fundamental de todo.

Ya pensaba Mayuzumi que había gato encerrado. Y nunca mejor dicho, teniendo en cuenta que estaban, ni más ni menos, ante una cafetería  _de gatos_. Por eso cuando escuchó el “¡fantástico!” de Akashi, le entraron unas ganas imperiosas de aprovechar su altura ventajosa y escupirle en la coronilla.

—Una cafetería de gatos —dijo Mayuzumi dando menos crédito que un banco en bancarrota.

—Así es. Me pareció un concepto extravagante, así que pensé en comprobar la viabilidad de una cafetería así.

— _Una cafetería de gatos_.

—Entremos.

Qué se esperaba Akashi de una cafetería con  _gatos_  era un misterio, pero lo que era certero era que el local estaba infestado de —adivina adivinanza—  _gatos_. Nada de extrañar viniendo de un sitio llamado  _Cat_ fetería.

Era una cafetería destinada a que los clientes pasasen un buen rato bebiendo café en compañía de los animalillos favoritas de medio Japón. ¿Que uno vivía en un edificio donde no se permitían mascotas?  Pues se iba a la catfetería más cercana y a disfrutar de un sinfín de bolas de pelo, maullidos y arañazos gratuitos.

Quizás a Mayuzumi no le habría molestado  _tanto_  si Akashi no viviese en una mansión donde podía tener el arca de Noé al completo si le apetecía. Por tener, tenía un  _caballo_. De hecho, Akashi podría secuestrar a cualquier gato callejero, llevárselo a su casa y nadie se daría cuenta. Su padre no, desde luego.

Mayuzumi pensó que ese pensamiento tendría un sabor más ácido que amargo. Miró a Akashi, que eligió una mesa al azar mientras se derretía —muy a su modo— con los gatos. Mayuzumi se resignó y tomó asiento, cómo no, al lado de la persona más quijotesca del país.

Varios gatos se acercaron a Akashi, que les dedicó su mejor sonrisa de niño bien, y se quedaron a sus pies. De Mayuzumi pasaron olímpicamente, como si no existiera. El único que se dignó a prestarle un poco de atención fue uno muy pesado que le lanzaba mirada de asesino.

Mayuzumi no sabía cuál era el propósito de ese gato y prefería quedarse con la duda. Temía acariciarle la cabeza y que le arrancase un dedo de un mordisco.

Quien pensase que las camareras de la  _Cat_ fetería serían chicas monísimas con orejas de gato, se equivocaba. Vino un señor con cara de Moái a atenderles. Para Akashi aquello no suponía ninguna desilusión porque en su mundo solo había cabida para los gatos.

—No sabía que te gustasen tanto los gatos.

—Ni yo —admitió Akashi, acariciando con el dedo índice la mandíbula de un gato moteado—, pero reconozco que son encantadores.

—Sobre todo ese —Mayuzumi señaló al gato asesino. Akashi sonrió como si acabase de encontrar la paz espiritual.

Cualquiera que entrase en la cafetería y viese Akashi, se quedaría prendado. No era un tipo  _guapo_ , ni mucho menos, pero cuando no le entraba la vena loca —que por fortuna cada vez hacía su aparición con menos frecuencia—, transmitía una serenidad que se transformaba en una belleza única y delicada.

Mayuzumi se sintió incómodo en su asiento. Debía de ser por culpa del minino psicópata, sí. Sin duda.

—Ven —ordenó con una dulzura inesperada Akashi a la versión gatuna de Charles Manson.

Sí, era necesario recalcar que Mayuzumi odiaba a aquel gato.

¿Lo mejor? Que Akashi también. El gato pasó de él, el excelentísimo Señor Presidente y Capitán, y se quedó mirándolo con actitud chulesca.

¿Pero ese gato de qué iba? Encima ahuyentó a los gatos de buena fe.

¡¿Quién había metido a ese gato en una cafetería dedicada a hacer que la gente se sintiese mejor?! Fijo que era un bicharraco callejero que se había colado por la cara y se camufló con discreción entre los gatos decentes.

—Me está desafiando —dijo Akashi  _ultrajado_.

Mayuzumi estaba luchando por no reírse mientras el gato y Akashi mantenían una batalla a nivel mental. El gato, que era el más listo de los dos, debió de darse cuenta que pelear, aunque fuese con miradas, contra un humano majara no merecía la pena. Con la cabeza bien alta, se marchó a criticar a Akashi con los demás gatos.

—¿Vas a aceptar la insubordinación, Akashi?

Akashi se inclinó, observando a Mayuzumi desde un ángulo que le hacía verse un lunático en toda regla, y sus labios, finos y de aspecto suave, se curvaron unos milímetros hacia arriba.

—No de ti.

Aquellos asientos debían de tener pinchos, porque Mayuzumi, definitivamente, estaba cada vez  _más_  incómodo.

Iba a resultar que era Akashi el felino más peligroso de todos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi se empeña en salir de casa. Mayuzumi no está por la labor.

—Vale, por última vez: ¿podrías dejar de mirar porno en la sala de mi casa? Mis padres están al llegar y no quiero que se piensen que me rodeo de pervertidos.

Akashi estaba enganchado a su _artbook_  erótico. Lo peor de todo, sin duda, era que el muy desgraciado confesó que lo había comprado más por entretenerse en casa de Mayuzumi que porque le gustase ver imágenes de gente sin ropa.

Pues ya se podía haber comprado una revista sobre historia o economía. Le resultaría más útil y encima quedaría como un chico inteligente ante los padres de Mayuzumi.

—Considero que tus padres tienen la madurez necesaria para distinguir pornografía de arte.

Aun así, Akashi tuvo el bonito detalle de cerrar su  _artbook_  —¡y pensar que el ingenuo de Mayuzumi había tenido la intención de regalárselo!— y volver a focalizar su atención en el televisor. Claro que por cada acción buena, tenía que desencadenar una desgracia o de lo contrario no se quedaba tranquilo. ¿Qué hizo? Se acercó cada vez más a Mayuzumi  _como quien no quiere la cosa_.

—Desde el ángulo donde estaba no podía apreciar lo que sucedía en pantalla.

—No me vengas con cuentos —masculló Mayuzumi.

Mayuzumi quiso lanzarle el mando a la cabeza, pero fue inteligente y supo que tenía todas las de perder contra Akashi.

—Vale. Rectifico:  léete tu libro erótico.

—Es mejor disfrutar del arte en pequeñas dosis —Akashi afirmó con la misma expresividad que una roca.

Si algo enervaba a Mayuzumi de Akashi, era esa capacidad suya para quedar majestuoso pese a no hacer nada extraordinario. ¿Viendo la tele? Majestuoso. ¿Leyendo porno en la sala de estar? Majestuoso. ¿Comiendo las galletas de oferta que trajo la madre de Mayuzumi? Majestuoso.

—Creo que ya he detectado el problema de tu día a día —Akashi cruzó los brazos. En ocasiones ponía esa misma expresión cuando estaba ante una partida de shogi particularmente complicada.

Siempre contra sí mismo, claro.

—Sorpréndeme, Akashi.

Menos mal que Mayuzumi tenía al salvador Akashi para rescatarle de una vida sedentaria y libre de riesgos. Mejor no saber qué consejos de pacotilla le iba a disparar ahora.

—Estás demasiado ocioso. No desempeñas ningún tipo de actividad física o mental.

—Ya, lo del baloncesto es una tapadera —Mayuzumi apoyó la mano en la barbilla y buscó algún trazo de cordura en la mirada de Akashi. No hubo suerte.

A Akashi le entró por un oído y le salió por otro. Ya había aprendido a ignorar el sarcasmo de Mayuzumi y, teniendo en cuenta que formaba parte esencial de su discurso, era igual que coger el mando a distancia y silenciar la televisión. Silenció a Mayuzumi con su indiferencia.

—Hagamos algo.

Menuda forma tenía Akashi de comunicarle al mundo que se aburría. Ni siquiera estaba preocupado por la rutina de Mayuzumi, que no se habría molestado tanto si al menos Akashi se fuese a hacer algo, lo que fuese,  _él solo_. Pero no, tenía que ir arrastrando a Mayuzumi de un sitio a otro para perder el tiempo en compañía.

—Usted dirá, Akashi-sama.

—Podríamos ir a dar un paseo por el parque y entrar en contacto con la naturaleza.

Para eso le gente iba a los bosques, al medio del monte más apartado de la civilización, y no a un parque municipal lleno de adolescentes con iPads, bicicletas y el sonido del tráfico de fondo.

—Está lloviendo, Akashi.

—Confío que hasta tú tienes un paraguas.

—Sí, tienes razón. Ahora me levanto, lo cojo y vamos juntos a pillar un resfriado. Mírame.

Mayuzumi se acomodó aún más en el kotatsu, esquivando con habilidad la mirada decepcionada de Akashi. Qué tipo. Pretendía convertirse en Blancanieves y cantar con los animalillos cuando estaba cayendo el diluvio universal. ¿Qué tenía de especial aquel pueblo, de todos modos? Era normal, con poco que ver y mucho que criticar. Nada que pudiese llamar la atención de un visitante como Akashi.

Además, en casa se estaba bien. Tenía televisión, comida, Internet… Todo lo que un hombre del siglo XXI como Mayuzumi necesitaba para sobrevivir. De poco servía hacer entrar en razón a un chico que se había quedado estancado en la era Tokugawa.

—Ese tipo de conducta es intolerable —las palabras de Akashi sonaron afiladas.

Ya podía ir a hablarle a los cuchillos para dejarles mejor el filo, que últimamente cortaban bastante mal la carne.

—Sí, la de mis padres. Ellos mandan. Y si mi madre ve que te resfrías, me echará la culpa a mí —Mayuzumi levantó la voz y Akashi ni se inmutó.

No iba a apelar a su estatus como senpai  _de facto_  porque eso era algo que Akashi no acababa de asimilar. Las jerarquías solo funcionaban para lo que le convenía a él.

—Está bien. Acepto tus motivos —Akashi volvió a tomar asiento, tan formal como si estuviese en una reunión con la flor y nata del mundo de los negocios—. Eso no nos exime de aprovechar mejor el tiempo. ¿Tienes un tablero de shogi?

 _Tenía_. Y al saber que Akashi se iba a quedar durante la Golden Week  _porque sí_ , Mayuzumi tomó la sabia decisión de tirar el tablero a la basura y pretender que nunca había existido.

Eso, por supuesto, no se lo iba a decir.

—No, no tengo —mintió Mayuzumi, con un gustirrinín enfermizo recorriéndole el cuerpo.

—Ya veo —Akashi se echó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo—. ¿Qué es lo que sueles hacer en días como estos?

Eso saltaba a la vista: se asentaba ante la televisión, releía una novela que le hubiese dejado un buen sabor de boca o veía desde el principio una serie de anime que le hubiese llamado la atención.

Mayuzumi suspiró.

—Vamos a mi habitación, anda. Ahí encontraremos algo que hacer.

Akashi se levantó rápido, como Nebuya cuando veía un restaurante de pollo frito, y siguió a Mayuzumi escaleras arriba como un patito a su madre. Era extraño tenerlo detrás, cuando lo normal era que estuviese  _delante_ , guiando a su batallón de jugadores con mano de hierro.

Era difícil concebir a un Akashi tan dócil.

Nada más llegar a su cuarto, Akashi se sentó en la cama de Mayuzumi, botando un poco, sin apartar la vista de él.

Mayuzumi levantó una ceja, sorprendido por el comportamiento anómalo de su invitado, y se preguntó qué mosca le había picado.

—Enséñamelo todo —pronunció aquellas palabras despacio, saboreando cada una de las sílabas—,  _Chihiro_ - _senpai_.

Por muy triste que sonase —que lo era—, a Mayuzumi le llevó unos segundos darse cuenta de que el tal Chihiro-senpai era él mismo.  ¿Qué quería que le enseñase? ¿Su marca de nacimiento en el muslo izquierdo? ¿Su diario de cuando tenía diez años?

Ah, debía de referirse a su colección de novelas y DVDs. Ese era el verdadero orgullo de Mayuzumi, los tesoros más preciados que se llevaría consigo a la tumba. La cantidad de dinero que había invertido ahí era indecente, pero no había yen desperdiciado. No.

Era la perfección.

—Absoluto… —murmuró Mayuzumi acariciando con cariño a su DVD de Love Hime.

—¿Decías?

—Akashi, no hablaba contigo —hizo un mohín. Cierta personita debía de creerse que el mundo giraba a su alrededor.

Akashi, que debía de estarse muriendo del calor, se quitó la chaqueta y siguió contemplando a Mayuzumi desde la comodidad de la cama. Así no se iba a enterar de la explicación de Mayuzumi, que ya había empezado a contar todos los pormenores de las tramas de sus series favoritas.

Akashi bostezó.

—Oye, ¿me estás escuchando? —Mayuzumi bufó. ¡Encima que se estaba molestando en complacer a Akashi!

—Por supuesto —dijo Akashi con ojos somnolientos.  _Maravilloso_ —. Si lo que quieres es ver una serie de animación, elige una acorde a tus gustos. Acataré tu decisión sin rechistar.

¿Por qué hablaba como si ver anime fuese una sorpresa? Por no mencionar lo decepcionado que sonaba.

—Ven y escoge una. El invitado elige —protestó.

Con una lentitud que poco tenía que ver con el efecto cohete de hacía un rato, Akashi se levantó de la cama y se acercó sin ganas al estante de los DVDs. Pasó una mano por la cadera de Mayuzumi, que se quedó rígido como un tronco, y con la otra rozó varias carátulas al azar.

—Mmm —soltó Akashi a la altura de la oreja de Mayuzumi. Se estremeció—. ¿Cuál decías que era el argumento de  _Lucky Star_?

Mayuzumi no se iba a molestar en decírselo de nuevo. Aunque si quisiese, tampoco podría. Su cuerpo había dejado de funcionar correctamente gracias a la mano de Akashi. Ya podía ponerla en otro lugar. En una hoguera o en la boca de un volcán, como mínimo.

— _Oh_. Veamos esta serie,  _Moetan_. Según las referencias de la carátula, cuenta una historia entretenida a la par que didáctica.

Quien tuviese el buen corazón de corregir a Akashi, que diese un paso adelante. Mayuzumi no tuvo tanto valor y aceptó esa serie bajo una condición: la tenían que ver en la pantalla del ordenador, no en la televisión de la sala de estar.

No por nada, pero no quería que sus padres entrasen en casa y pillasen a su hijo viendo un anime potencialmente  _lolicon_.

Movió cielo y tierra para colocar la pantalla de tal forma que se pudiese ver bien desde la cama, donde se sentarían los dos. No lo logró. Menos mal que estaba la Perfección ahí, con su mirada seria y manos habilidosas, para echarle un cable.

El anime en un comienzo cumplió con su función de entretener a Akashi, pero al cabo de cuatro capítulos, estaba durmiendo como un lirón. Con los brazos cruzados, la cabeza gacha, la boca entreabierta. Ni los personajes de _Moetan_  se podrían comparar con Akashi en términos de encanto (menos mal que era un fenómeno aislado).

Así, tan quietecito y con su aura intimidadora en  _off_ , hasta resultaba simpático. Mayuzumi le tocó la mejilla con el dedo índice, para comprobar que estuviese dormido en serio, y sonrió cuando Akashi arrugó la nariz. Parecía feliz.

Y era este el que quería irse a dar un paseo. Fijo que Akashi se habría quedado dormido a la primera de cambio en un banquillo o bajo la sombra de un árbol. ¿No había parques cerca de su casa o qué? Los esquemas de Mayuzumi seguirían intactos si descubriese que tenía un parque privado en su mansión, o incluso un laberinto. Akashi tenía todos los lujos a su disposición, sin tener que salir a buscarlos.

Quizás por eso, ahora que era un poco más libre, quería ir a explorar el mundo. ¿Significaba eso que Akashi se pasaba todo el día en casa, estudiando hasta las tantas de la madrugada y jugando shogi contra sí mismo?

Mayuzumi no supo cómo sentirse y, con el ending de  _Moetan_  de fondo, decidió echarse una cabezadita.

Akashi y él despertaron al mismo tiempo con el sonido de un perro ladrando en la calle. Uno de ellos ni se inmutó, y cabe destacar que, cómo no, ese fue Akashi.

—Qué forma tan abrupta de interrumpir mi sueño —protestó Akashi.

—No me digas —Mayuzumi se frotó los ojos—. Te divertiste con  _Moetan_ , ¿no?

—Lo poco que recuerdo fue moderadamente aceptable.

Eso significaba que le aburrió.

—Parece que hace mejor tiempo —Mayuzumi echó un vistazo por la ventana—. Cerca del parque hay una tienda donde venden cosas de segunda mano.

—Ya veo.

A Akashi había que regurgitarle las palabras para que las entendiese. Qué crío. También cabía la posibilidad de que hubiese comprendido a Mayuzumi al vuelo y que simplemente quisiese deleitarse con el sufrimiento ajeno. No sería una novedad.

—Si no me equivoco, lo que me estás intentando comunicar es que vayamos a dar un paseo. ¿Hay algo relativo a tus intereses en la tienda de segunda mano?

—No, pero tienen tableros de shogi baratos. Supongo.

Akashi, a simple vista, seguía con la cara severa de costumbre. Sin embargo, Mayuzumi, como el experto que era, supo distinguir entre la neblina majestuosa de la mirada de Akashi unas chiribtas cargadas de ilusión. En el fondo se derretía cuando le concedían caprichos, como todo el mundo.

Había suerte al haberse topado con alguien con una paciencia tan infinita como la de Mayuzumi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi descubre qué es un Tamagotchi.

—¿Qué es esto?

La pregunta inocente de Akashi pilló a Chihiro desprevenido. Ser el presidente del consejo estudiantil de Rakuzan y, para colmo, también el capitán del equipo de baloncesto pese a medir poco más de un metro setenta era un honor del que pocos podían presumir. Y quien dice pocos, dice “solamente Su Majestad Akashi Seijuurou”. ¿Pero de qué servía ser el rey del mambo si no sabía siquiera lo que era un Tamagotchi?

—Es un Tamagotchi. Es como una mascota a la que le das de comer y crece.

La explicación de Chihiro no era muy exhaustiva, pero tampoco se pensaba que el interés de Akashi fuese a despertar, precisamente, con semejante estupidez. Era hasta una ofensa personal que quisiese aprender más sobre uno de los juguetes más famosos y queridos del mundo y no que le preguntase a Chihiro cómo le fue el día, qué novela pensaba comprarse o de dónde sacaba las fuerzas para seguir viviendo.

Mejor que no le preguntase nada de eso. No sabría cómo responderle.

—La premisa es simple —admitió Akashi con el juguete en las manos. Presionó un par de botones, al azar, y en la pantalla apareció un monstruito pixelado—.  _Oh_.

O el cadáver del monstruito, con su aureola y sus alas de ángel. Aquel Tamagotchi tenía tantos,  _tantos_  años que a Chihiro le extrañaba que siguiese funcionando.

Akashi siguió jugueteando con el aparato, con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal, y se sentó en la cama de Chihiro. Gesto no apreciado por el señor anfitrión, por otra parte, pero estaba claro que aunque lo echase a patadas, Akashi y su pompis seguirían firmes en el colchón.

Con eso no quería decir que el trasero de Akashi fuese firme. Que quizás lo era, a saber. Chihiro no se fijaba en ese tipo de cosas.

No tenía por qué justificarse.

—Ha nacido una nueva criatura y tengo que ponerle nombre.

Qué bien, Akashi ya tenía una anécdota nueva que añadir a su diario. Debía de aburrirse mucho si el punto álgido del día había sido el hallazgo de un Tamagotchi muerto de risa en una estantería.

—Qué cosas —Chihiro puso una mueca y cogió la Shounen Jump que había comprado el fin de semana anterior y se sentó en la silla del escritorio.

No era mucho de leer manga, pero al menos así se entretendría mientras Akashi lo vivía con su nuevo amigo digital. Las historias carecían de frescura y, en algunos casos, hasta el dibujo era mediocre. Chihiro no era un lector particularmente exigente, pero agradecería un poco más de originalidad en las historias. ¿Un protagonista tonto, pero con buen corazón que ganaba a los malos y se quedaba con la chica guapa? Típico.

Aunque era mejor eso que ver cómo Akashi jugaba con un Tamagotchi, por muy hipnótico que pudiese llegar a ser. Toda su concentración estaba focalizada en la pantalla, con esa mirada depredadora que demostraba en la cancha, y una expresión tan seria que cualquiera se pensaría que estaba mirando unas facturas, no un juguete.

Intentó adivinar la trama del manga —no compraba siempre esa revista, así que no le quedaba otra que  _intuir_ lo que sucedía por lo poco que recordaba y lo que tenía ante sus narices—, pero no entendía por qué la chica de turno estaba sonrojada ante la presencia imponente y homicida del antagonista. Chihiro miró de reojo a Akashi. Tenía  _todo_  para ser el malo de una historia, ese Jefe Final al que el bueno debía vencer para salvar el mundo, pero ahí estaba él, como un niño con su juguete. Se preguntó qué tipo de infancia tuvo Akashi para no saber siquiera qué era un Tamagotchi.

Quizás hasta el más malo malísimo necesitaba un momento en el que desconectar de la realidad.

—Ha evolucionado —musitó Akashi sorprendido, más para sí mismo que para compartir la buena nueva con la humanidad. Sus labios se curvaron  _un poco_  hacia arriba, como si fuese un amago de sonrisa, y siguió a lo suyo.

—Felicidades, Akashi.

—Estimo que a este ritmo conseguiré los puntos suficientes para comprar todos los artículos de la tienda y los alimentos de mejor calidad.

¿Qué alimentos de mejor calidad? Su hijo virtual no conocía los sabores, así que le iba a dar igual que Akashi lo alimentase con una hamburguesa de la tiendecita de marras o con un biberón. Aunque, muy a su modo, era loable que Akashi mimase tanto a su bebé.

—Quédatelo. Yo hace años que no juego con él —dijo Chihiro en un arrebato de amabilidad sin precedentes. Era un fenómeno que sucedía una de cada cien lunas, así que Akashi debería aprovechar y dar gracias a los cielos.

—No tengo tiempo como para entretenerme con estas nimiedades.

—Sí, ya veo.

—Espero que no dudes de mis palabras.

—No soy un experto en retórica, pero creo que serías más creíble si no siguieses con el Tamagotchi en la mano.

De la boca de Akashi salió un “¡jum!” que podría ser de indignación o una muestra de que hasta el hijo de la calamidad tenía sentido del humor. Esa era una faceta de Akashi que —¡sorpresa!— no desagradaba del todo a Chihiro. Le gustaba verlo un poco más humano y no tan obsesionado, rozando ya lo enfermizo, con el baloncesto.

Aunque no sería una conmoción para nadie que Akashi hiciese posible lo imposible y le enseñase baloncesto al Tamagotchi. Esperaba que Akashi nunca llegase a conocer Los Sims o Animal Crossing, porque ya se lo imaginaba esclavizando a pueblos enteros y arruinando las vidas de personajes ficticios.

Pokémon, directamente, ya quedaría terminantemente prohibido.

—Está bien —Akashi se levantó de la cama, echó un último vistazo a su juguete y lo guardó el en el bolsillo de la chaqueta—. Prometo cuidar bien de Chihiro.

—Espera —Chihiro levantó la cabeza del Shounen Jump dando, una vez más, pena, pero no crédito—. ¿Le has llamado como yo?

—En efecto. Es lo mínimo que podía hacer para mostrar mi gratitud, al fin y al cabo —Akashi lo dejó sin palabras cuando le sonrió—. Aunque puede que, en estos momentos, no me estuviese refiriendo estrictamente al Tamagotchi.

— _Espera_  —Chihiro procesó la verborrea de Akashi y aun así le salió una pantallita de Error 404 en la cabeza.

No, si iba a resultar que el Tamagotchi había sido bautizado en honor a su padre. O a su madre. Ya era difícil saber qué rol ocupaba Chihiro en todo esto, si es que lo tenía. Lo único que estaba claro era que Chihiro ya se había hecho hueco en la suit de lujo que era el corazón de Akashi Seijuurou.


End file.
